


Transported in time to DS9

by fezsoup



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Deep Space Nine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezsoup/pseuds/fezsoup
Summary: Dr. Janna Grams, a young postdoc researcher thought she was just attending another physics conference when she comes across an odd ancient artefact. To her its just an odd looking box, sealed, with mysterious writing scrawled across. But in actuality she has stumbled upon the Bajoran orb of time and finds her self cast into the future on a strange space station hundreds of years away from home. The dear doctor gets the chance to interact with many of our favourite Niners and try to solve the mystery of how to get back to her time! All the while avoid those pesky agents from the department of temporal investigations!
Kudos: 1





	Transported in time to DS9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Janna Grams arrives at Port Bonpharr. A sleepy coastal town perpetually shrouded in a misty haze. She was expecting to just attend a regular conference, until she receives an interesting email from a local scientist. Prof. Caldano informs her of a mysterious box they found on a field trip. She heads to the museum to investigate and finds something she was never expecting to find. (Promise more DS9 specific content is coming bear with!)

Janna walked quickly through the harshly lit hallways of the conference centre. She had slept through her alarm and was running late to her first talk. What the talk was about, she did not know as she thumbed through an oversized itinerary in one hand and tried (in vain) to eat her fruit scone in the other. Head full of concerns she raced through the corridor muttering quick apologies to those who had the misfortune of being in her way.

 _Ah, here we go!_ she thought to herself as she stopped short outside a set of white closed doors. A sign outside read: _Neutrino and Cosmic Ray Workshop 2017_. Janna brushed away the crumbs of her scone on her trousers and sidled into the back row of seats.

She watched as an elderly man with messy grey hair monotonously narrated through a slideshow that somehow did not pique her interest in the slightest. Dr. Grams was a talented young physicist but often lacked the patience required to sit through long conferences. Instead of listening to whatever was happening at the front of the room, she took this time to look up the files her colleagues in the Archaeology department had sent her earlier that week. She didn't much care for old bones or coins but this particular find had her intrigued.

` **To: GRAMS Janna  
From: CALDANO Marisa  
Date: Monday, January 7, 2017 09:15:33  
Subject: 7th Century Container, Unknown origin. Unknown language script** `

`Hello Dr. Grams, I hope this email finds you well. As you might be aware our research group recently arrived from a field trip in El Mirador, Guatemala. We uncovered an unusual artefact about 3 miles south of the Pyramid of La Dante. See here for some more details: **Box_Image.jpg**.`

Janna looked over the images once again. They showed a battered box, its curved edges gave it a slightly slanted, trapezoidal look. There were four sides with indented centrepiece that held an oval shaped, light purple crystal. She zoomed in, the edges were covered in a unidentifiable script, it was an intricate pattern carved with great care. Many areas were completed gone, marked with cracks and what appeared to be impact related injuries. _Almost looks like its survived re-entry!_ she brushed that thought away as quickly as it came. _Course it can't be re-entry marks! That would mean that box came from outer space, now that would be something_.

` Standard carbon dating places the object from a time around the 7th Century BC, that alone is a pretty significant find but that's not why we are contacting you. The container's volume and density seemed a bit odd upon our initial calculations so we subjected it to further testing in our CT scanner. And we found this **CTresults.pdf** `

Janna looked over the scan results, the outer container layers seemed quite ordinary but the centre of the box was completely undefined. She couldn't make sense of it. 

` Our radiation detectors didn't detect anything out of the ordinary, that is until we got word that the University's prototype neutrino detector was receiving highly unusual signals. I confirmed the results myself. It's the box. It's emitting three times the neutrino flux expected from the largest nuclear reactors. I heard you are going to be in Bonpharr for the neutrino conference this weekend, seeing as your thesis was on neutrino emissions from exotic matter, we would love to have you stop by our museum and see if you can make anything of this curious object? `

` yours,  
Prof. Marisa Calado  
Professor of Archaeology  
University of Port Bonpharr.`

Janna had agreed to meet with Professor after the last of the days talks. The research team had the box moved to a secure wing in the Port Bonpharr Museum of Natural History. It was an unusually large museum for such a small town, it seemed almost as though oddities gravitated towards the little seaside place. It had an odd air to it, Janna thought to herself. She had felt a sense of curiosity mixed into the foreboding mist and fog that never quite seemed to lift. _It's just the cold air from the north meeting warmer sea breeze_ she tried to convince herself. But there still lingered a growing sense of unease. Afternoon came and went along with a series of seminars and lectures that only elicited in her a vague interest. Her mind was elsewhere, churning through theories and ideas about what could possibly be in that box.

Finally the last talk drew to a close and Janna raced out of the conference centre. The sun was just beginning to set and the people of Port Bonpharr were gently milling about the town going about their daily business. It was fairly local area, most of the shops family owned. Some rather interesting ones Janna noticed as she made her way towards the museum. **Old Rusty McNulty's Seaglass Imporium** was the sign one of the quaint brightly coloured shops she passed by. The window display glittered with clusters of jade and blue glass. **Marlene's Crab Stick Restaurant** , said another in bold letters emblazoned on the front of lively building. _Must be the one of the local's favourites_ Janna thought to herself, amused. The place was contently full, just enough for it to be busy but not enough that you wouldn't get a table. 

Finally she reached the museum. It was clearly extended from a historic building. It was composed of gentle sandstone pillars supporting an ornate roof. The building was decorated with a series of oval plaques in high relief. They depicted various scenes from historical eras. _Far too ornate for such a quite town._ Janna thought. _Surely this would be something you'd find in the heart of an old historic city_. Janna was growing more and more curious by the minute. 

'Ah, you must be Janna!' a lean middle aged woman greeted her at the reception desk. She seemed quite friendly, if a little high energy. 

'So glad you made it'. She wore a set of beige cargo pants and tee-shirt with the words '2004 Athens Excavation Crew' in crackled print. Her hair was kept in a tight red bun, with many curly straggles of hair all round her head like a crown. It gave the impression the bun was being held down at great tension, and about to burst up at any moment. 

'Thank you Professor, it's my pleasure! I was most intrigued to see this mysterious box of yours as soon as I heard about it! I can't imagine what could possibly be generating such a high flux of neutrinos. An especially from such an ancient specimen!' replied Janna, excitedly.  
'Please, call me Marisa.' Caldano smiled warmly.  
'If you'll follow me.' Professor Caldano guided Janna through a series of corridors and through a keypad locked door. 

'Quite a lot of security for an archaeological find' stated Janna. 

'Yes it is.' replied the Professor, her brows knitted.  
'Well. There have been a few incidents over the years and we just... prefer to be on the safe side of things. I'm sure you can imagine' 

'Yes, of course.' said Janna though she was not sure she could.  
_What could possibly pose such a threat in a sleepy town like this?_

The entered a large dusty room with high ceilings and cornicing on all corners. It was filled with boxes and wooden crates and containers of wildly varying shapes and sizes. The professor lead Janna through to a clean corner, adjacent to a boarded up bay window. The mysterious box she had spent the past few days thinking about was placed in a glass case besides stacks of papers with graphs and half finished analyses.  
"You'll have to excuse the mess, all of my students have been running non-stop analyses and well, not all of them are tidy people" she chuckled, clearing away the papers and relegating them to an unused table. 

Janna stared at the box, her mind was entranced by it. It was almost as if the air of unease she had been feeling had reached a climax at that exact moment in time. She furrowed her brow and tried to make sense of the feeling.  
"Janna?" the professors voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Is everything alright, you seemed quite far away just then"

"Yeah, no I was just thinking could I take a closer look at it? Perhaps get a sample to scan in an electron microscope?"

"Sure." Professor Caldano lifted the glass case and provided Janna with a small test tube.

Janna reached out and touched it. All of a sudden it was as though a jolt of electricity ran through her arm and she felt a dull force push her back. She was lifted up and cast backwards, where a wall broke her fall. "Ah!" she groaned as a handful of empty boxes landed on her head. 

"Janna! What on earth was that?! Are you alright?" Caldano rushed beside Janna and helped her stand up. 

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up that's all". 

"Well I certainly would be. I'm so sorry, I have no idea what that was. We've had plenty of people touch the box since it arrived and nothing like that has happened before"

"Hmm, I thin-" Janna started before she noticed what had happened to the box. "It's open! Just a little, look!"  
There was a gentle slit of pure white light pouring out of one side. 

"But...that was welded shut, there was severe damage on the right hand side, the metal casing had melted and sealed." Caldano pressed her hand to her mouth in tension. "What do you make of that Janna?" she breathed.

" I-I don't know. Perhaps we should open it?" 

" With a neutrino flux that high?"

"Well the neutrinos wont harm us."

"I know, but whatever's causing it might!"

"You're right, I'm letting the my curiosity get the better of me. Lets get it back in the case, we can put in the scanner tomorrow and see we get a better resolution with that opening."

Caldano nodded her approval of this new plan and Janna reached up to place the case over the box when suddenly- Caldano gasped, "Janna the box! It's opening even more, be care-" but the last of her words were drown out but the sudden all encompassing light. Janna stared at the heart of the box. Within it was a glowing, shimmering object almost like glass but emanating a pure ethereal white light which rapidly expanded and encased her. All went dark and the last thing she heard was the faint voice of Professor Caldano shouting her name.


End file.
